Diez minutos para la ruina
by Hambo4
Summary: Dib le roba a ZIM su mochila, que contiene su personalidad. Sin ella, ZIM morirá en 10 minutos, y todo el episodio es una cuenta atrás en tiempo real en la que ZIM trata de recuperar su mochila (y con ella su identidad) mientras ésta invade el cuerpo y la personalidad de Dib.


Ext. Jardín delantero de la eskuela - Tarde

Mucho suspenso... Cámara lenta... el TIMBRE de la escuela SUENA. Son las tres de la tarde en punto y todos los niños están dirigiéndose a sus casas.

Mientras siguen corriendo los créditos*, vemos a ZIM caminando felizmente. Dib y Torque Smacky se encuentran de pie cerca. Dib se gira hacia Torque y le dice algo. Torque RIE de modo amenazador y le lanza una pelota a ZIM. ZIM cae al suelo, golpeando su mochila. Todos se RIEN de ZIM. La risa en cámara lenta es aterradora. Torque ve a Dib riendo y se molesta por la diversión del niño impopular. ZIM golpea el suelo y todos vuelven al TIEMPO-REAL cuando el pak de ZIM cae de su espalda. Los ojos de Dib brillan de sorpresa por la vista y rápidamente toma acción. La agarra de un golpe, asustado, entonces huye con él. Golpeamos la aturdida cara de ZIM, se pone NEGRO mientras él se desvanece.

EN LA OSCURIDAD:

Oímos un extraño latido de corazón alienígena. Un reloj aparece en la pantalla, contando regresivamente desde 10 minutos.

ZIM: Ughh... ¿Whuh? ¿Mi reloj de vida? ¿Por qué? El reloj de vida no debería aparecer a menos que...

Ext. Jardín delantero de la eskuela - Tarde

ZIM despierta instantáneamente, desenfrenado. Tantea alrededor para sentir su espalda.

ZIM: ¡AAAAAAGH! ¡Mi PAK! ¡SE HA IDO!

El reloj se mueve a la esquina de la pantalla, Donde permanecerá por el resto del episodio. La primera cosa que ZIM ve son los rostros de sus compañeros al rededor de él. Todos los niños apuntan en una dirección: bajo el hall*. ZIM sigue los dedos apuntadores con sus ojos y ve a... DIB, de pie al final del hall y agarrando el pak de ZIM contra su pecho. Dib luce culpable como el infierno, se da cuenta de que ha sido descubierto. Corre alrededor de una esquina. ZIM lo persigue al rededor por unos momentos hasta que se pierde en una multitud de niños, pero Dib no. ZIM lo pierde, confundido cerca del centro de la multitud, buscando con sus ojos.

ZIM (GRITANDO EN LA MULTITUD): ¡DEVUELVEME MI PAK, DIB! ¡Lo necesito para VIVIR! ¡Sin él sólo puedo sobrevivir por 10 minutos y el contador ya ha comenzado! ¡NO moriré en este sucio planeta por ti! (ZIM se da cuenta de que la multitud lo está mirando) Ehh... Olviden todo eso de "necesito mi mochila para vivir" y esas cosas. Sí. Um, es sólo que... uh... estaba lleno de sandwiches, y yo amo los sandwiches.

Detrás de un pilar cercano en una parte elevada de un edificio cercano, Dib ha pensado mucho todo el asunto. Sostiene el PAK de ZIM como si éste tuviese todo un nuevo significado. ZIM puede verse debajo.

DIB (A SI MISMO): Esta cosa es aún más importante de lo que pensaba. Oh hola, Screamy*.

SCREAMY, un niño que luce feliz, camina por allí y se detiene frente a Dib. Inmediatamente luego de hablar, Dib cubre su boca con horror de lo que acaba de provocar.

SCREAMY (CON TODA LA FUERZA DE SUS PULMONES): ¡HOLA, DIB! ¡¿CóMO ESTÁS!?

Toda la multitud, incluido ZIM, miran en busca del sonido.

DIB (SUSURRANDO EN VOZ ALTA): ¡No, Screamy! ¡SHHH! No digas na-

SCREAMY: ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS MURMURANDO?!, ¡¿DIB!? HUH, ¡¿DIB?! ¡¿HUH?! ¡ME GUSTA TU NOMBRE: DIB!

Dib grita, aterrado. Tapa la boca de Screamy con sus manos, pero entonces corre gritando del sitio hacia donde ZIM se abría paso a través de la multitud, hacia él. Una vez más, ZIM llega demasiado tarde y Dib se había ido. Agarra a Screamy por la camisa.

ZIM: ¡SCREAMY! ¿Dónde se ha ido? ¡¿Hacia donde ha huido el pequeño ladrón?!

SCREAMY: ¡NO LO SÉ, PERO SEGURO CORRIÓ! ¡AH DEBISTE HABERLO VISTO! ¡COMO UNA GACELA! ¡UNA GACELA TE DIGO! ¡WOW SEGURO DESERIA QUE YO-

ZIM retrocede por el ataque sonoro de Screamy.

ZIM: ¡Vamos, Screamy, piensa! ¡PIENSA COMO NUNCA ANTES! ¿QUÉ CAMINO TOMÓ DIB?

SCREAMY: ¡DEJAME PENSAR! ¡DEJAMEE... UHHH! ¡UHHHH!

SCREAMY piensa acerca de ello. Piensa realmente duro. ZIM está enloqueciendo con la espera por SCREAMY. El esfuerzo por pensar es demasiado y la cabeza de SCREAMY explota. Se derrama humo negro. ZIM suelta un gemido y se retuerce gritando en el suelo.

ZIM (FURIOSO): ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡DEBILES HUMANOS!

Los ojos de ZIM se percatan de una cámara de seguridad. Entonces otra, y otra. Como se veían las cosas, la Eskuela es monitoreada por cientos de cámaras de seguridad. ZIM luce como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo, y sale corriendo.

INT. OFICINA DE SEGURIDAD ESKOLAR - CONTINUO

ZIM entra repentinamente a la sala de seguridad, despertando al Oficial de Seguridad, quien está sentado frente a un enorme grupo de monitores.

ZIM: ¡RÁPIDO! ¡Mi mochila ha sido robada! ¡Todo lo que soy está en ese PAK! ¡Mi unidad de memoria, mi célula de recarga, mi procesador atmosférico! ¡Mi ZIMCIDAD!

El Oficial sólo lo mira. ZIM piensa nuevamente su modo de presentarse.

ZIM: Heh. ¡También estaba dentro mi hermano bebe!

OFICIAL DE SEGURIDAD: ¡DULCE BURRO! ¡Mi hermano bebe también fue llevado lejos en mi mochila una vez! ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

ZIM: ¡Necesito encontrar al ladrón de Dib!

El Oficial se gira hacia el teclado y comienza a escribir.

OFICIAL DE SEGURIDAD: En realidad se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero ustedes niños son implantados con un chip buscador así que podemos encontrarlos todo el tiempo...

ZIM luce un poco intranquilo con esta pequeña información, pero él tiene cosas más importantes en mente ahora mismo...

OFICIAL DE SEGURIDAD: ¡Ha! Lo encontré...

EXT. ESKUELA - Continuo

Dib se arrastraba por las calles. Brevemente después, ZIM sale de la eskuela, habiendo escapado de la paliza, con Torque no muy lejos detrás.

TORQUE: ¡REGRESA! ¡REGRESA DOOKIEWEENIE*! ¡Ahhhhhh!

ZIM corre a la multitud de peatones, librándose de Torque por el momento. Zim se detiene para recuperar el aliento, apoyándose contra la pierna de un peatón que permanece de pie.

ZIM: Tan... débil... ¡No! Mi indestructible cuerpo... ¡está ya comenzando a deteriorarse! Mi maravillosa inteligencia... drenándose. Debo reconectar con cerebro*.

TORQUE: ¡ZIM!

ZIM es visto, y ahora corre de nuevo, buscando desesperadamente una salida. ZIM observa algo que lo esperanza. Él corre como un loco y salta... directamente dentro del LUCHADOR DE SUMO MÁS GORDO QUE ALGUNA VEZ HAYAS VISTO. Se hunde en su grasa. Torque camina por allí, confundido. Busca a ZIM pero no lo puede encontrar en ningún lado. Se va corriendo.

Golpe.

Otro golpe.

Finalmente, ZIM se abre paso entre dos pliegues de carne del LUCHADOR DE SUMO. Suena música triunfante. Su cara sale, jadeando por aire. Descansa en el suelo. Ve a Torque, una cuadra lejos. Torque no ve a ZIM. ZIM mira alrededor. El tiempo está corriendo. Ve a GAZ jugando un videojuego de PELEA NINJA en un ARCADE.

ZIM: La hermana. Quizás ella podría... ¡No! Un INVASOR necesita ayuda que no sea de... ¡Un ayudante!

Zim tose enfermo y se tambalea mareado, estabilizándose a si mismo en un perrito cercano. Luce desesperado.

INT. AUTOBUS DE LA CIUDAD - Continuo

Dib, Sentado en el bus, se gana muchas miradas, finalmente tiene el loco PAK, lo sostiene contra su pecho. El PAK de pronto dejó de luchar. Dib lo observa alarmado, entonces se relaja, feliz de que la resistencia haya terminado por ahora.

DIB: Bueno, supongo que esta cosa ya se calmo. Yo... ¿huh?

Jaló el PAK y encontró que estaba pegado a su pecho, unido por dos fuertes cables que parecían realmente ir DENTRO de él. Él rodó por el suelo, jalando la cosa. Finalmente se tranquiliza.

DIB: Muy bien... no entres en pánico... Papá sabrá como sacar esto. Sólo tengo que llegar al laboratorio... y entonces dominar la sucia Tierra.

Dib se golpea la boca con las manos, sorprendido por haber dicho esas palabras.

INT. VIDEO JUEGOS ARCADE - CONTINUO

El arcado no tiene una pared frontal y Gaz juega en el juego más cercano a la vereda. Un medio muerto ZIM se tambalea peligrosamente, montando al perrito como un caballo. El perro se detiene y ZIM se desploma en la vereda, echado boca arriba. Gaz lo ve y entonces le da un vago golpe en el costado. Él rápidamente se levanta, entonces inmediatamente se pone más perezoso. Sus ojos parecen irse en dos diferentes direcciones. Su habla es torpe y casi incoherente.

ZIM (Todo un torrente de palabras): ¡HermanadeDib! Dib robó mi mochila y la tomó para experimentación en el laboratorio de tu padre y si no la recupero pronto, no viviré más no en la sucia tierra humana.

GAZ: No tienes ningún sentido.

ZIM (Aún más torpe): Mochila tiene cerebro cosa que hace a ZIM actuar como ZIM. Necesitar pak para pensar cosas.

Gaz: Oh sí... Eso está MUCHO mejor.

ZIM golpea su cabeza contra la pared, golpeando sus ojos, poniéndolo bizco. Gaz volteó su cabeza al sonido de su juego (Que había estado ignorando desde que ZIM había llegado) final. ZIM ve al ESCLAVO DEL JUEGO 2 saliendo del bolsillo de Gaz y lo roba mientras ella está distraída. Lo guarda en su bolsillo.

ZIM: ¡Él también robó tu aparato Juego y quiere experimentar en él también!

Gaz busca en su bolsillo. Luce furiosa.

GAZ: ¿Donde dijiste que había ido?

ZIM ha comenzado a ponerse bizco otra vez.

ZIM: No poder decírtelo... tener que MOSTRARTELO... ZIM débil... necesitar que la hermana de Dib lo lleve.

Gaz luce enfadada... ella finalmente agarra a ZIM por el tobillo y lo arrastra como una muñeca por la calle.

INT. LABORATORIO DE MEMBRANA - Continuo

Int. El laboratorio de Membrana - Continuo

Membrana y otro científico se encuentran cerca uno del otro. Ellos tienen la misma estación de trabajo, cada una con un cerebro en una bandeja. Después de ellos se mantienen robots inactivos con cabezas vacías. Una multitud tensa de técnicos laboratorista mira. Uno de ellos sostiene un cronómetro. Membrana completa lo que sea que esté haciendo a su cerebro antes que los otros científicos y encargados al cerebro dentro del robot del lado. El robot viene a la vida.

Robot: Soy FOODIO, el robot que acabará con el hambre mundial. ¡Allá voy!

Foodio se va. El cronometro se detiene y Membrana levanta sus brazos victorioso. La multitud aclama a Membrana, mientras el otro científico de malas ganas le da a Membrana un fajo de dinero. La multitud se va del cuarto. Membrana posa heroicamente a las cámaras que vienen, aparentemente, de ningún lado para tomarle fotos. Dib entra corriendo, espantando lejos a las cámaras.

DIB: ¡Papá!

PROFESOR MEMBRANA: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, pequeño niño?

DIB: Papá, soy YO, ¡ZIM! ¡Quiero decir Dib! ¡Quiero que veas esto! ¡AHORA MIRA, SUCIO HUMANO! Quiero decir... papá.

Él hace gestos hacia el PAK sobre su pecho.

PROFESOR MEMBRANA: Hijo, no quiero involucrarme en tus asuntos de moda, pero esa gran camisa de metal tuya es...

DIB: ¡NO ES UNA CAMISA! ¡Está drenando mi inferior mente humana! ¡Tienes que analizarlo! Estoy seguro de que te sorprenderá.

Dib activa las patas arácnidas para demostrarle la tecnología.

PROFESOR MEMBRANA: ¡FASCINANTE! Quizás sólo una mirada rápida.

EXT. CALLE DELANTERA AL LABORATORIO DE MEMBRANA - CONTINUO

Gaz conduce una motocicleta con un endeble Zim colgando detrás de ella y un casco que luce excepcionalmente seguro en su cabeza. El ruido es ensordecedor.

ZIM (REALMENTE FUERA DE SÍ): ... Rápido... Que no queda tiempo suficiente... vida... drenando... Zim...

Gaz acelera, viéndose enojada y determinada.

INT. LABORATORIO DE MEMBRANA - CONTINUO

Membrana una algunas herramientas de escaneo y sondas en el PAK.

DIB: ¡Es algún tipo de parasito! Sácalo antes de... ¡SOY ZIM! ¡Rápido, papá! ¡Le está haciendo algo a mi cerebro!

PROFESOR MEMBRANA: Ya casi lo saco...

EXT. LABORATORIOS MEMBRANA - CONTINUO

Se enfoca a Gaz pasar a los guardias, montando a Zim como un caballo. ZIM luce exhausto y baboso, y entonces confundido.

INT. LABORATORIOS MEMBRANA - CONTINUO

DIB: Cuidado... Papá ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Este aparato... esto ES ZIM. Es su cerebro y su soporte de vida. Eso significa que su cuerpo es sólo algo para llevar este PAk al rededor. Es... ¡YO SOY ZIM Y LOS GOBERNARÉ A TODOOOOOOOOOS!

Él usa las piernas para empujar a Membrana. Dib, con las patas robóticas saliendo del PAK, corriendo hacia el restante robot anterior.

Gaz irrumpe en el laboratorio.

PROFESOR MEMBRANA: ¡Gaz! ¡Tu hermano quiere gobernarnos a todos! ¡Debemos detenerlo!

GAZ: Sí, sí. Él robó mi Esclavo del Juego y ahora va a pagar.

ZIM descansaba en la puerta viéndose apenas vivo. Él babea cosas pegajosas de enfermos. El contador esta bajando, va cerca de los treinta segundos.

ZIM: ...entrégalo, Dib... ZIM aquí ahora... preparar para... azotaaaaaar. ¡ZIM AZOTAAAAAAR! DuuhhhhHHHhh...

Dib hace algo rápido en el cerebro del robot, riendo malvadamente todo el tiempo. Él deja caer el cerebro dentro del robot y el robot viene a la vida, viéndose demente y horroroso.

ROBOT #2: ¡SOY DESTRUCTIO!* ¡EL ROBOT QUE ACABARÁ CON TODA LA VIDA EN LA TIERRA! ¡ALLA VOY!

Destructio atraviesa una pared y sale corriendo a la ciudad. Dib frota sus manos malvadamente, disfrutando su trabajo.

PROFESOR MEMBRANA: ¡Nooooo!

ZIM (DESBORDANDO ALGO DE FUERZA): ¡Hermana de Dib! ¡Ataca!

GAZ: Dame mi Esclavo del Juego de vuelta ahora y te dejaré mantener UNA de tus extremidades, Dib.

ZIM: ¡¿BLUUAAAAGH?!

Dib está demasiado ocupado RIENDO HISTERICAMENTE para darse cuenta de la amenaza de su hermana. Cuando su ira alcanza el tope, ella salta, ejecutando una serie de movimientos ninjas y golpeando la mochila de Dib. Ésta cae al suelo justo al lado de ZIM. El estúpido ZIM lo ve por un momento como si tratase de recordar lo qué es. Él tropieza y la recoge. Trata de ponérsela en la cabeza como un sombrero. El reloj continua con su cuenta regresiva... cinco segundos, cuatro... él trata de pararse... tres, dos... finalmente, se lo pone en su espalda. El reloj se detiene con un segundo restante. el cuerpo de ZIM rejuvenece, se ve completo y saludablemente verde de nuevo. Sus ojos brillan con la inundación de datos que regresan dentro de él. Flota por un segundo, lleno de poder.

ZIM: ¡YO SOY ZIM!

Dib levanta su cabeza para ver al victoriosos ZIM.

ZIM: No tienes idea de con qué estabas jugando, Dib. La química de tu sucio cuerpo humano no es compatible con el PAK. ¡Te hubiera destruido! Tienes suerte de que te venciera. ¡HAH!

Él alzo sus brazos en victoria. Cuando alzo sus brazos, el Esclavo del Juego callo de su bolsillo. Gaz, de pie junto a su aturdido hermano y preparándose para hacer bien su amenaza de remover sus extremidades, ve esto y sus ojos se abren con enojo.

ZIM ve avanzar al ola de maldad que es Gaz, GRITA y huye. Gaz lo persigue por el agujero en la pared que había dejado Destructio. Dib los ve irse, entonces recuerda algo muy importante.

DIB: ¡OH NO! ¡DEBO DETENER A DESTRUCTIO!

Dib corre a detener el monstruo. Membrana está solo en su arruinado laboratorio. Mueve su cabeza tristemente.

MEMBRANA: Ese niño y sus amigos...

Otra pared se viene abajo, revelando a un furioso Torque Smacky, aún corriendo tras ZIM. Corre por el agujero por el cual ZIM y Gaz acababan de salir.

TORQUE: ¡DOOOOOOKIEEEEWEEEEEEENIE!

Membrana apaga las luces y deja la habitación, molesto.

FIN


End file.
